I Like Big Butts
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Cas stumbles upon an interesting song and applies it to Dean. Destiel. Lots of talking about butts. Who doesn't like butts?


Summary: Cas stumbles upon an interesting song and applies it to Dean. Destiel. Lots of talking about butts. Who doesn't like butts?

Rated: T

* * *

"Fascinating," Cas muttered down at Sam's laptop. Sam left the room to go pick up some food and Dean was fast asleep in the next room, leaving Cas with nothing to do but get on Sam's laptop and press buttons. He found his way to youtube easy enough, and clicked the first video under the suggested videos.

He spent the next four minutes with his eyebrows pulled together in confusion as the women on screen shook their posteriors in his face.

"You're not listening to that song!" Sam caught the ending of the song as he closed the door to the motel behind him. Cas sat up slightly and pushed the laptop away.

"It was suggested to you," he muttered. "Sam, why do people like butts?"

Sam burst out laughing before throwing his hand over his mouth to silence himself. Dean would be cranky if he woke up at the moment. Sam placed their food on the table and took a box of fries for himself before sitting in a chair, facing Cas.

"Well, Cas, for some people butts are sexually arousing."

"But why?" Cas tilted his head in that adorable, lost sort of way.

"I don't really know. Everyone finds different things sexually stimulating. For some it's breasts, some thighs, and some people just...really like butts." Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. He really didn't enjoy discussing sex with an angel. Cas nodded slowly, clearly turning the idea over in his head.

The subject was promptly changed to the demon they were hunting, but Cas could hear the song repeating itself in his head every so often.

The demon hunt had been easier than anyone expected, the only mishap being the part where Dean was thrown into a lake. As he pulled himself out of the cold water, Sam chuckling and picking plants off his shoulders, Cas felt his breath catch in his throat.

Dean's jeans were clinging wetly to his body and a part of Cas worried that his circulation was being cut off, they looked so tight. A much larger part of him was finding it impossible to look away from Dean's butt.

It was bigger than expected.

More than big, it was perfectly rounded and muscular. Cas heard that ridiculous song play through his head again, only this time the many dancing women were replaced with the image of Dean shaking his ass in Cas' face, hands gliding down his abdomen and smacking down on his muscular thighs, the wet jeans causing a loud echo to burst through Cas' mind.

Or maybe it was because Dean actually _was_ slapping at his thighs, sending droplets of water all over. Sam had apparently gone to the car and returned with a blanket for Dean to wrap up in. He pulled it close; thankfully the blanket bundled up around his mid-back and left Cas a clear view of his ass. Again, that song played through, Cas imagining how gorgeous Dean would look bent over in front of him. _That butt you got..._

"...makes me so horny..."

"What?"

Cas' head snapped up at the startled sound of Dean's voice. Green eyes met his with shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Cas muttered, keeping his eyes firmly on Dean's. The young man stepped closer to Cas, lowering his voice. Sam was maybe ten feet away, searching for the knife that he dropped.

"Cas...Why did you just say 'makes me so horny'?"

Dean burst out laughing at the sight of the Angel's eyes widening in surprise.

"I didn't- I don't-"

"Stop." Dean gave him a sexy smirk, glanced over his shoulder at Sam to make sure he was still preoccupied, then spun around slowly. "You like what you see, angel?"

Because Dean was taunting him, and because Sam was far enough away not to notice, Cas felt no shame in reaching out and giving Dean's firm ass a nice squeeze. He filed Dean's resulting soft moan under 'things that will screw him up during future cases'.

* * *

Haha, this was fun! Please review, I'd really appreciate your feedback!


End file.
